greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Pulling the Plug
Pulling the Plug is the eighteenth episode of the third season and the 49th overall episode of Private Practice. Short Summary A husband's decision to pull the plug on his pregnant wife is overruled by a judge, forcing the hospital to keep her on life support until the fetuses she is carrying as a surrogate are able to survive. Meanwhile, Naomi feels betrayed after learning of Sam and Addison's feelings for one another, and she turns to Dr. Fife for support while William is away on business. And unable to cope with the tension, Addison takes the day off with Pete and Lucas. Full Summary Episode in detail. Cast PP318AddisonMontgomery.png|Addison Montgomery PP318PeteWilder.png|Pete Wilder PP318NaomiBennett.png|Naomi Bennett PP318CooperFreedman.png|Cooper Freedman PP318CharlotteKing.png|Charlotte King PP318DellParker.png|Dell Parker PP318SamBennett.png|Sam Bennett PP318SheldonWallace.png|Sheldon Wallace PP318GabrielFife.png|Gabriel Fife PP318VanessaHoyt.png|Vanessa Hoyt PP318EddieLindy.png|Eddie Lindy PP318Robin.png|Robin PP318AngieMcConnell.png|Angie McConnell PP318SimonMcConnell.png|Simon McConnell PP318KaylaLindy.png|Kayla Lindy PP318Judge.png|Judge PP318Megan.png|Megan Main Cast *Kate Walsh as Dr. Addison Montgomery *Tim Daly as Dr. Pete Wilder *Audra McDonald as Dr. Naomi Bennett *Paul Adelstein as Dr. Cooper Freedman *KaDee Strickland as Dr. Charlotte King *Chris Lowell as Dell Parker *Taye Diggs as Dr. Sam Bennett *Amy Brenneman as Dr. Violet Turner (credit only) Also Starring *Brian Benben as Dr. Sheldon Wallace Guest Stars *Michael Patrick Thornton as Dr. Gabriel Fife *Christina Chang as Vanessa Hoyt *Derek Phillips as Eddie Lindy *Ryan Michelle Bathe as Robin *Judith Hoag as Angie McConnell *Michael Reilly Burke as Simon McConnell *Monica Keena as Kayla Lindy *Freda Foh Shen as Judge Co-Starring *Tayler Buck as Megan Medical Notes Kayla Lindy *'Diagnosis:' **Pregnancy *'Doctors:' **Addison Forbes Montgomery (OB/GYN) *'Treatment:' **Life support Kayla, 32, was still on life support in the hospital and still pregnant with triplets. Her husband decided he wanted to withdraw care, but the parents of the babies got a lawyer and a judge ultimately ruled that Kayla would be kept on life support until the fetuses were viable. Eddie later violated the order to stay out of her room and disconnected her ventilator. It was because of that they discovered that Kayla was breathing on her own. Lucas Wilder *'Diagnosis:' **Cold *'Doctors:' *'Treatment:' Lucas was sick and got his nanny sick, so Pete left to take care of him. Addison later took over. Pete Wilder *'Diagnosis:' **Cold *'Doctors:' *'Treatment:' Pete got sick from Lucas. Robin *'Diagnosis:' **Pregnancy *'Doctors/Medical Personnel:' **Addison Forbes Montgomery (OB/GYN) **Dell Parker (midwife) *'Treatment:' **Bed rest **Vaginal delivery Robin was on bed rest for the rest of the pregnancy. Since Addison was taking care of Lucas, she sent Dell to examine her. When Dell came back the next day, Robin was on the floor. She'd picked up her daughter and her water broke. Dell and Cooper called paramedics. While they waited, she started crowning, but the baby got stuck. Dell tried to adjust the position. He used Cooper's help to break the baby's clavicle in order to deliver. Addison Forbes Montgomery *'Diagnosis:' **Cold *'Doctors:' *'Treatment:' Addison got the cold that Pete and Lucas had. Sam brought her soup. Robin's Baby *'Diagnosis:' **Cracked clavicle *'Doctors:' **Cooper Freedman (pediatrician) *'Treatment:' Cooper examined Robin's baby after he was born. He said there might be a small crack in his clavicle, but babies heal quickly. Music "Santa Monica Dream" - Angus & Julia Stone "Green Eyed Love" - Mayer Hawthorne "Dying Day" - Gin Wigmore Notes and Trivia *This episode scored 8.71 million viewers. Quotes See Also Category:All Episodes Category:PP Episodes Category:PP S3 Episodes